Monstercat Podcast - Episode 127
The 127th episode of the Monstercat Podcast premiered on November 1, 2016 and released on November 3, 2016. The episode is 2 hours, 2 minutes and 52 seconds long (2:02:52). This podcast features mixes from eight finalists competing in the 2016 Monstercat Mix Contest. Track listing 00:02:36 Melodynamic #00:00 Mr FijiWiji & Tülpa - "Sentient" w/ Trivecta - "Into the Limelight" (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #02:00 Hellberg - "Saviors" w/ Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson - "Tonight" (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #04:07 Razihel - "Legends" (feat. TeamMate) #05:15 Pegboard Nerds - "Here It Comes" (Snavs & Toby Green Remix) #05:42 Snavs - "Time" #06:46 Noisestorm - "Heist" #07:51 Rogue - "Rattlesnake" #08:40 Stonebank - "Soldier" #09:46 Going Quantum - "Raw" #10:55 Slips & Slurs - "Divided" #12:14 Notaker - "Infinite" 00:17:40 Duality #00:00 Aero Chord - "Saiko" #00:06 Noisestorm - "Barracuda" #01:57 Direct & Elliot Berger - "Anticipation" #03:07 Project 46 - "Signs" (feat. Shantee) #03:58 Au5 - "Follow You" (Virtual Riot Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #05:29 Going Quantum - "Hello?" #06:24 Going Quantum - "Hello?" (Stephen Walking Remix) #07:19 Noisestorm - "Let It Roar" #08:43 Pegboard Nerds & NGHTMRE - "Superstar" (feat. Krewella) #08:58 KUURO デフ - "Aamon" #09:51 Rich Edwards - "For You" (feat. Park Avenue) #11:20 Pegboard Nerds - "High Roller" (feat. Splitbreed) #11:47 Botnek & I See Monstas - "Deeper Love" #12:50 Botnek & I See Monstas - "Deeper Love" (DOTH Remix) #14:00 Snavs - "Into the Wild" (feat. Sebastian Lind) #14:02 Botnek & I See Monstas vs Snavs - "Deep Into The Wild" (feat. DOTH) 00:32:49 Phosphene #Muzzy - "The Factory" #Stonebank - "Holding On to Sound" (feat. Concept) #Au5 - "Follow You" (Volant Remix) (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #Savoy - "Love Is Killing Me" (feat. Chali 2na) #Vicetone - "Heartbeat" (Rameses B Remix) (feat. Collin McLoughlin) #Razihel & Virtual Riot - "One For All, All For One" #Trivecta - "Into The Limelight" (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #Grabbitz - "Turn Around" #Pegboard Nerds - "Heartbit" (MIU Remix) (feat. Tia) #Grabbitz - "Turn Around" Refrain #Pegboard Nerds - "Hero" (Teminite Remix) (feat. Elizaveta) #Astronaut - "Champions" (Silverback Remix) (feat. Harry Brooks JNR) #Au5 - "Snowblind" (feat. Tasha Baxter) 00:47:52 Rocketman #00:00 Deon Custom - "Roses" w/ Marshmello - "Alone" #01:00 Stonebank - "Never Looking Back" w/ Rich Edwards - "For You" #02:12 San Holo - "Hold Fast" (feat. Tessa Douwstra) w/ Rich Edwards - "For You" #03:07 F.O.O.L - "Showdown" w/ SCNDL - "The Munsta" #04:09 Jauz & Pegboard Nerds - "Get On Up" #05:08 Rogue - "Atlantic" #05:38 Rameses B - "Transformations" (feat. Laura Brehm) w/ Tristam - "Truth" #06:19 Aero Chord & Klaypex - "Be Free" #06:47 Razihel - "Legends" (feat. TeamMate) #08:00 Haywyre - "Insight" #08:28 Grabbitz - "Transition" (Short) w/ Puppet & The Eden Project - "The Fire" w/ Hellberg - "The Girl" (feat. Cozi Zuehlsdorff) #10:33 Savoy & Sound Remedy - "Leaving You" (feat. Jojee) #11:00 Savoy - "Your Time" (feat. KIELY) #11:31 Slips & Slurs x Mihka - "WiFi Tears" #13:01 Aero Chord - "Boundless" #13:35 Noisestorm - "Heist" #14:09 Rameses B - "We Love" w/ Trivecta - "Into The Limelight" (feat. Danyka Nadeau) 01:02:54 Herisbon #00:00 Rezonate - "Ash" w/ Rich Edwards - "For You" (feat. Park Avenue) #02:27 Aero Chord - "The 90s" #04:19 Fractal - "Elements" #06:32 Favright - "Nerve" w/ Project 46 - "Signs" (feat. Shantee) #08:17 Jauz x San Holo - "OK!" #10:02 Stereotronique - "Stock & Pull" #11:02 Grant Bowtie - "Reach" w/ Trivecta - "Into The Limelight" (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #12:44 Rameses B - "Full Force" 01:16:51 Wander #00:00 Nigel Good - "Don't Want To Go" (feat. Go Periscope) #01:12 Stephen Walking - "Dads In Space" #01:30 Puppet - "Without Me" #02:07 Topi - "Backup" #03:07 Trivecta - "Evaporate" (feat. Aloma Steele) #05:08 Noisestorm - "Barracuda" #06:04 Tokyo Machine - "PARTY" #06:47 Jauz x San Holo - "OK! #07:35 Rogue - "Imperfect Views" #09:09 Rogue - "Perfect Views" #10:40 Aero Chord & Fractal - "Until The End" (feat. Q'AILA) #12:03 Haywyre - "I Am You" #13:15 Stonebank - "All Night" w/ Rich Edwards - "For You" (feat. Park Avenue) 01:32:19 HLR 64 #00:00 Direct & Elliot Berger vs Rich Edwards & Park Avenue - "Anticipation" x "For You" #02:22 Direct & Elliot Berger vs Pegboard Nerds & Jonny Rose - "Anticipation" x "Downhearted" #03:33 Haywyre - "Restraint" #03:47 Botnek & I See Monstas - "Deeper Love" #05:19 KUURO デフ vs Noisestorm - "Aamon" x "Antihero" #07:58 Rootkit vs Anevo & Ameria - "Do It" x "Electric Heart" #11:06 Loosid & Raycee Jones vs Pegboard Nerds & Bear Grillz - "Clouds" x "End Is Near" #14:01 Pegboard Nerds - "End Is Near" (Fire in the Hole VIP) 01:47:33 Underscores #Haywyre - "Restraint" #Hush - "Dampkring" w/ San Holo - "They Just Haven't Seen It" (feat. The Nicholas) #Soupandreas - "Over You" w/ Marshmello - "Alone" #Subtact - "Restart" #Hyper Potions - "Porta Vista" #Tristam - "Truth" (Dabin Remix) w/ Tristam - "Truth" (Candyland Remix) w/ Haywyre - "Restraint" #Draper - "Men & Machines" (Radio Edit) w/ Rich Edwards - "For You" w/ Grabbitz - "Turn Around" #Pegboard Nerds - "Self Destruct" w/ Pegboard Nerds - "Hero" (Teminite Remix) (feat. Elizaveta) #Grabbitz - "Ballin'" w/ Pegboard Nerds - "We Are One" (feat. Splitbreed) #Aero Chord - "Saiko" w/ Astronaut & Far Too Loud - "War" #Stonebank - "Moving On" (feat. EMEL) w/ Rogue - "Adventure Time" #Haywyre - "Restraint" Category:Podcasts